


Becoming Marshmallow

by Anchas_mind



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: Bunny ears/tail, I tried a new way to write smut, M/M, bunny marco, hope its ok, slightly predatory tom, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchas_mind/pseuds/Anchas_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star was practicing magic and something seems to have gone wrong....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey a kinda one shot story! I tried a different way to write the smutty bits... Some input would be greatly appreciated!

‘Oh god why did I help Star?’ Marcus thought frantically as he pulled nervously at his hood pulling it almost over his eyes. ‘It always goes wrong when she practices her magic on me! Stupid stupid stupid!’ Marcus continues thinking. Star chewed on her wand as she watched Marco pace in her room.

“Well it could be worse,” Star says with a slight smile shrugging.

Marco just glares at her in response before resuming his steady pacing. There was a crash and both whirled around to watch as a hellevator landed on Stars floor. Glancing at Star Marco attempts to go and hide before the demon occupant of the hellevator can get out. ‘Oh it just got worse,’ Marco scampered away pulling at the back of his hoodie along with the hood. Tom steps out of the hellevator only to see his boyfriend trying to hide,quite horribly he must admit, behind the curtain covering Star’s mirror. 

Looking over to Star, Tom raises and eyebrow questioningly, “sooo something happening?”

Star tries to stifle a laugh before answering, “nothing much just a little bit of a magical mishap.”

Tom looks back to Marco calling out to him while rolling his eyes, “Marco come out I can see you behind that curtain.”

Blushing Marco peaks his head around the edge of the curtain shaking his head, “No not coming out.”

With a sigh Tom massages his forehead glancing at Star who is standing next to him now.

“So what did you do to him?” Tom asks.

“Nothing bad I was practicing a spell to turn people into animals then the reverse spell to turn them back,” Star says happily but then frowned slightly, “but it kinda went wrong somehow.”

“How did it go wrong maybe I can help?”

With a frustrated sigh Star yells her answer to Tom in Marcos direction, “well if someone would come out and show you what was wrong.”

Tom snickered slightly at Stars reaction then regained his composure. Inching out Marco held his hoodie in place while he walked over to Tom and Star. As Marco moved to move the hood Tom feels Star staring at him. He looks over to her to see her grinning like a mad woman. ‘Ooook something is definitely up,’ Tom thinks. 

Clearing his throat Marco tries to get Tom's attention again, when he sees Tom looking at him again he tries to explain while pushing the hood back, “well she was trying to shift me into something small to practice with, so it would not hopefully be too hard...”

Tom’s eyes widen in shock at Marco’s new appearance. Out from the top of Marco's head are now two bunny ears with ruffled fur the same brown as the rest of his hair, one flopped down over itself a little ways while the other stood up straight, it was like they couldn’t decide how they wanted to be. Moving forward without thinking, Tom grabs the new appendages growing from the top of Marco's head, he quickly pulls his hands back when he hears Marco whine at the pull he had given them on accident.

“Oh my god he has bunny ears,” Tom says still in shock.

Marco’s face turns a bright red, that almost rivals his sweatshirt, as a new wave of embarrassment over his new appearance hits him.

Quickly pulling his hood back up Marco turns his back to them, the movement pulling the back of his hoodie up slightly.

“Well sorry that I have animal ears now,” Marcos says in a pout holding the hood yet again.

“Oh no I am sorry about how I reacted Marco, they are really cute th..” Toms sentence trails off when he watches the hoodie move up slightly.

Now visible was a large round fluffy tail. ‘Not only is there ears there is a tail...’ Tom thinks surprised. Marco’s body goes stiff after Tom thinks that.

“Oh shit did I say that out loud?” Tom says his face turning red, looking to Star for confirmation.

Star just stands there with a huge smile plastered on her face. Feeling defeated Marco lets go of the hood and his new ears pop out. Tom moves slowly over to Marco and takes his hand rubbing small circles on the back of his hand.

“I am sorry ok but you are so cute right now,” Tom says looking at Marco with a glint in his eye, “and sorry but you are coming with me right now to.”

Tom starts to pull Marco to the hellevator but Marco tries to get out of Tom’s strong grip, after a few seconds of struggle deems it useless and walks with the demon. Marco can hear Star giggling behind them. With his new ears slightly back from their upright position in his nervous state, Marco climbs into the seat offered and waits for the ride to Toms to end thinking ‘I have a bad feeling about this...’

The two boys get to Tom’s quickly then Tom lifts Marco over his shoulder before heading to his room.

“Hey Tom put me down right now!” Marco says struggling in Toms grip.

“Nope can’t have you running away from me now can we?” Tom replies with a smirk.

Marco lets out a grumble and crosses his arms his ears laying all the way back this time in his irritation. 

“Oh don’t be mad at me Marco, and don’t even try saying you aren't, I have a pet bunny and I know how you feel by your ears,” Tom says looking over his shoulder at the other.

“Damn these expressive ears,” Marco says under his breath.

Once the pair make their way to the bedroom Tom dumps Marco onto his bed. Marco lands with an oof and glares up at Tom his ears still back. Tom circles the bed with almost a predatory look in his eye as he looks over Marco. After seeing the way he was looking at him Marco feels a jolt go through him and he makes a dash off the bed. ‘He looks like he is going to eat me! I have to get away,’ is the only thought running through Marcos mind. Only making it five feet from the bed Marco is grabbed around the waist by a surprisingly strong arm. He yelps in shock and squirms in the other grasp.

“Now what did I say about not letting you run away?” Tom says quietly in Marcos ear.

Marco gulps and licks his lips before slowly turning his head to the other boy, “uh w-what do you mean?”

Tom reaches up and gently smooths one of Marcos ears, “I mean you are not leaving yet so lets fix this shall we?”

Picking the smaller boy up Tom marches them over to his bed looking around for something. Not finding anything good Tom uses one hand to hold Marcos wrists together and the other to rip a strip of cloth off of his shirt.

“Oh no your shirt why did you do that?” Marco asks looking up at the demon, “I liked that shirt on you.”

Toms hums in thought, “I will just buy another one I need this right now.”

Looking up to Marcos hands and his bed's head board Tom decides to tie one of Marco’s hands to the bed’s head board. Marco whimpers and looks up at Tom who still has that weird look in his eyes.

“Wh-why have you tied my hand there?” Marco asks in worried tone.

“Well of course to keep you from running away,” Tom says in a matter of fact way as he leans back to look at his work, “it doesn't hurt does it? I don't want to hurt you with it.”

“Well no but you don't need this right?” Marco says with a small laugh.

“You already tried to run once I need you to stop doing that ok?” Toms says moving a hand to stroke a thumb across Marcos cheek smirking, “if I am scaring you to much just let me know and I will take you home, I just want to look at your new features.”

Marco blushes again and shivers slightly embarrassed that Tom wanted to see him with the ears and tail.

“I look stupid,” Marco says looking away, “it would be better if I was cute.”

Tom frowns slightly at hearing this then responds, “you are cute the ears and stuff just make you cuter is all.”

Shifting so he is sitting by Marcos head Tom reaches out a hand and lets it hover over one of the ears.

“Can I touch them?” Tom asks cautiously.

Biting his lip Marco nods and lets them move back up into their normal position. Gently Tom smooths down the fur on the ear closest to him. ‘Wow its so soft just like his actual hair,’ Tom thinks as he runs his fingers through the fur. He looks down suddenly as he hears small whimpers coming from Marco. Underneath him Marco's face is flushed and he is covering his face with his hand trying to hide the red blush covering his face.

“Is everything alright?” Tom asks worried pulling his hand back.

“Yeah,” Marco says still covering his face, “it just really feels good like when you play with my hair it's relaxing.”

“Then why are you blushing,” Tom points out.

“No reason!” is the sharp reply he gets.

Tom grins and pulls Marco’s hand away, that glint returning to his eyes. He places his hands at the hem of Marco’s sweatshirt and pulls it off of the other, looking down at him once it is removed. 

“You look so delicious,” Tom whispers into Marco’s ear with a smile, “I might just have to eat you up.”

Marcos heart pumps harder and the blush starts to move down his chest as his breathing quickens. ‘Seeing the ears and tail must have brought out Tom’s predatory side,’ Marco reasons with himself, ‘but why does he have to be so hot right now!’ Moving his hands up and down Marcos sides Tom hums in a content way. Marco feels like there are electric currents coming from Tom’s hands making him shudder and squirm.

“Hmmm how about we see what you look like with the tail to then?” Tom says as he unties Marco’s hand and flips him over.

A small squeak of surprise makes it past Marcos lips as he is flipped over onto his hands and knees. In a smooth motion Tom undoes Marcos pants then proceeds to pull them off the startled teen. Marco stays in the same position until Tom pulls him up so he can stand. Walking around his blushing love Tom looks Marco over, able to appreciate the ears and tail more without all that extra clothing. Tom decides that Marco looks really good like this, the ears were expressive and the tail could be seen shaking slightly as Marco stood in front of him. Marco crosses his arms and looks down at the floor waiting for Tom to finish but his head snaps to look behind him after he feels something grab his tail. A moan makes its way between his lips and he covers his mouth with both hands hurriedly. Grinning from ear to ear Tom pulls Marco to the bed laying him down before placing himself over the smaller teen.

“Wh-what now?” Marco says rolling his eyes.

“Do you want to? It sounds like you do.” Tom says his voice growing deeper as his arousal grows.

Tom bends down and runs his teeth over one of the sensitive ears, then kissing the trail he made with his teeth. He can feel Marco shivering under him and hears his soft moans. Kissing his way down Marco’s body Tom stops and licks at one of his lovers nipples. Marco arches his back at the touch moaning loudly.

“Tom,” he whines, “I want more”

For a second Tom thinks his heart stops as he looks down open mouthed at Marco. His eyes take in the boys form. Flushed and shivering slightly, Marco holds his arms up to Tom inviting him in his new ears shaking even more in anticipation than the rest of his body is. ‘He is so cute,’ Tom thinks as his brain tries to catch up, ‘there is no way I will be able to stop now he is too adorable.’ Shaking his head to clear his mind Tom growls and licks at Marco’s neck making the other whimper and moan in response. Marco wraps his arms around Tom’s neck for a bit before pushing him back and getting a growl in return. As soon as they are both sitting Marco starts to remove the rest of Tom’s shirt then kisses down Tom’s chest to the waist of his pants. Tom looks on in shock again and runs a hand through Marco’s hair as the other begins to remove his pants. Before removing Tom’s underwear Marco takes the time to finish taking off his own then moves on to remove the others. After the show of having his clothes taken off Tom pushes Marco down feverishly kissing him.

“Wait Tom lets get everything ready ok?” Marco says after they break apart to breath.

Tom hums and replies, “ok good idea.”

With a snap and a puff of flames Tom has a vile in his hands. Turning Marco over onto his hands and knees Tom takes a moment to place a kiss on the end of Marcos tail. A loud moan rips its way out of Marco. Breathing heavy Marco looks back at Tom and moves his hips side to side smiling. Tom licks his lips and leans over kissing Marcos shoulders and back after covering three fingers in the lube from the vile. Slowly Tom pushes one finger into Marco watching his reactions to see if he is in pain. When he sees that Marco is enjoying it Tom continues to move his finger in and out of the boy that is moaning under him. Soon Tom can add a second finger causing Marco to tense up but he kisses and massages the others back to relax him. After a while longer came the third finger, in one motion Tom hits a small bundle of nerves and causes Marco to call out in pleasure.

“Tom,” Marco says panting, “it's ok I want more.”

‘Oh god did I just get this way from som being so sexy when he was predatory, I am never like this,’ Marco thinks before letting the pleasure take over again.

Tom pulls his hand back biting his lip when he hears Marco moan from the removal of his fingers. He strokes his cock a few times coating it in lube, then placing one hand by Marcos head for balance, slowly slides himself into Marco. At the feeling of being entered Marco cries out and puts a hand over Tom’s hand that's by his head, intertwining their fingers. It doesn't take Tom long to find the bunch of nerves that makes Marco loose himself. All Tom can hear is Marco mumbling nonsense with his name said loudly here and there. At one point Tom hears Marco scream in pleasure and he knows it's almost over. He aims for that same spot over and over wanting to bring Marco as much pleasure as he can, then he feels his body tighten. Marcos ears and tail all shudder as he cums. Tom finishes quickly after and falls next to the other boy both of them panting and sweating. 

“Well that was fantastic,” Tom says looking over at the spent Marco.

All that can be heard is a groan and Marco rolls onto his side to face Tom, “I blame the ears,” Marco mumbles reaching out a hand to hold Tom’s hand.

Tom pokes Marcos nose, “I blame you for being too damn cute.”

Marco giggles and closes eyes enjoying the warmth after their recent activities. Looking Marco up and down Tom sighs and stands before picking up the other bridal style.

“Whoah what are you doing?” Marco says in shock as he wraps his arms around Tom’s neck.

“Well we are both filthy we need a shower and you probably can’t stand so we are going to shower together,” Tom says on his way to the bathroom.

“Oh yeah I guess you are right,” Marco concedes laying his head on Tom’s chest.  
~~~  
After washing up they both change into pajamas, Tom letting Marco use some of his which are to big. They spend the night talking, with Tom petting Marcos ears, before deciding they needed to get to bed. When they woke up in the morning Tom holds Marco close burying his face in his boyfriend's hair.With a yawn Marco wakes up and looks up at Tom with a smile his ears twitching slightly.

“Last night turned out well, and here I was worried,” Marco says smiling more.

“See! You shouldn’t worry about those kinds of things you know,” Tom says ruffling Marcos hair.

“Haha yeah sorry,” Marco says happily, “we should probably get up and see Star to try and get this fixed though, not to mention I stayed out last night.”

With a pout Tom holds Marco closer, “do you have to get rid of them? You are so cute with them!”

With a sigh Marco runs a hand over an ear, “yeah they have to go I can’ go around earth with these and besides Star needs to learn how to fix her mistakes.”

Tom nods sadly before getting off the bed, “ok lets go then, we missed our date last night because of this so lets have it tonight?”

Slowly getting up Marco nods “sounds good let's get me home so we can get this fixed.”

Both boys dress in their normal clothes then make their way to the hellevator. After a short trip they find themselves back in Marcos house. Star looks over to see them and gives them a knowing smile. 

“Sooo how was last night?” Star says almost bouncing out of her seat.

Tom wraps an arm around Marco and pulls him next to him, “I have to say probably the best mistake you have ever made with magic.”

Star claps her hands and rushes over to them, “great! Well lets try and get you fixed up huh Marco?”

All three of them make their way to Stars room. She sets Marco down on a chair and prepares the reversal spell before casting it. After casting it Marco is surrounded in a puff of purple smoke and he starts coughing.

“What the hell is it about the smoke,” he says frowning slightly.

He runs a hand over where the ears were and gives a sigh of relief when he can tell they are gone. Turning to Tom Marco walks over and hugs him smiling.

“Yay all back to normal,” Marco says happily, “so what do you want to do tonight?”

Tom looks down smiling and hugs back putting his chin on the top of Marco’s head, “how about a movie marathon here? Star can join in to then.”

Star squeals with excitement, “I can watch movies with you guys?”

“Of course you can,” Marco says on his way out of the door, “lets go pick some and I will make some nachos.”

Tom and Marco make their way down stairs chatting happily while Star lingers in her room. 

“I knew that spell would be perfect,” she says to no one as she puts her spell book under her bed and rushes to catch up.


End file.
